What If Galactus Consumed Arlen?
by Grand Tome Publishing
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the series finale of King of the Hill, "To Sirloin With Love", but with a Marvel Comics twist.


(Author's Note: This one-shot story was inspired by the _King of the Hill_ crossover promo for the _Silver Surfer_ animated series back in 1998. It also serves to coincide with said show's 20th anniversary.)

Hank and Bobby were outside standing by their grills at the patio in the backyard, where they've already started cooking steaks to celebrate Bobby's victory at the championships.

"Boy, I can listen to the sound of sizzle all day long." Hank remarked.

"It's pretty relaxing." Bobby agreed as Peggy stepped out with a pitcher of lemonade.

Peggy was touched seeing Hank and Bobby bonding over their interest in grilling.

At the Souphanousiphone residence, said family was in the kitchen where Connie was doing her homework, Kahn was doing work and Minh was by the sink washing dishes when she soon smelled the aroma of steak coming from Hank and Bobby's grills outside, to her delight.

"What do you say we mooch some hillbilly barbeque?" Minh suggested to her family, which Kahn seemed to agree.

"I haven't finished my organic chemistry homework." Connie said disappointed that she won't be able to attend the cookout.

"You're three grades ahead already." Kahn reassured Connie closing her book. "Take the night off."

Connie smiled at seeing her father actually giving her a break from studying for once.

At the Gribble residence, Dale and Nancy were in their bedroom where Dale was massaging the edges of Nancy's forehead, having figured out how to help relieve her of her headaches.

"Oooh. Thank you, Sug'. My headache feels a lot better." Nancy thanked her husband.

"Well, I may not have John Redcorn's healing touch, but I do know a lot about the female body on account I once saw a possom ripped apart." Dale said before he smelled Hank and Bobby's barbeque coming from outside.

Over at Luanne and Buckly's house, Luanne was playing with her baby daughter, Gracie when she picked up the scent of steak.

"I smell beef." Luanne said to Buckly.

"Don't even put on shoes. Grab Gracie and let's go." Buckly said.

At Boomhauer's place, Boomhauer himself was in his room placing his wallet on her dressing when he, too smelled steak from outside and decided to attend the cookout. As the camera zoomed in on his wallet, it reveals that he is a Texas Ranger.

However, in the far reaches of space, a large UFO-like spacecraft passes by emitting blasts of energy to stray meteorites, tearing them all apart and continues its course. Its destination wasn't exactly clear.

Back on Earth, the neighbors gathered to the Hills backyard for some steak. Hank and Bobby were then taking their steaks off their grills and placed them all on a plate held by Peggy.

"Look at you. My two Hill men." Peggy said to her husband and son just as all three members of the family noticed their neighbors in the yard. "We might need more food. We've got company."

"Well, Dad, it looks like this is the last one." Bobby informed his father about the last steak on his grill.

"Oh, you're just getting started, Bobby." Hank assured. "You'll be grilling your whole life."

"Just like you." Bobby said.

"Yep." Hank replied.

"Yep." Bobby replied also.

However, just then, a storm formed around the town, to everyone's surprise.

"Ah, dang." Hank said. "Alright, everyone, looks like we might have to eat inside."

"People of Earth." An omninous voice called out, which directed everyone's attention to the storm cloud above to see a man's face being projected. The figure was Utau the Watcher.

It then cut to the White House in Washington, D.C., where the President at the time, Barack Obama, witnessed Uatu's projection in the darkened sky.

"Leaders of Earth. By speaking to you, I am breaking my most sacred vow." Uatu said to the inhabitants of the planet below as it showed the same ship from before was drawing toward its destination, Earth. "For milennia, your world serves of great importance to the universe. Now, in the hope that you are prepared, I bring you the most dire of warnings. Know, all of you, that a being called Galactus is approaching."

Obama was quite shaken by this, but realized that he and everyone else still had a chance to ward off this possible alien invasion. "We are listening. What do we all need to do?"

"Galactus comes with a single purpose: to feed on your world." Uatu explained, to Obama's surprise and quite frankly, everyone else's. "He himself is neither good nor evil. Whether or not you survive is of no significance to him. You all must now use that which you have created for war." Utatu's image disappeared as it soon showed Galactus's ship having entered the Earth's orbit, to everyone's horror. The spacecraft then sent tendrils onto the surface of the planet, where they all began draining it of its energy and fed Galactus.

Panic and chaos spread throughout the planet as nearly everyone on each continent was panicking over what felt like the end times. All the governments in the world were at work forming all the military force they could gather to fight off Galactus. Many jets flew over to the spacecraft to attack, but all were obliterated by emitted blasts of energy released by the ship, showing that they were outmatched. Later on, cults began to emerge worshipping Galactus in hopes that they would persuade him into sparing their planet, but to no avail while other religions prayed for their deities that they would be saved. Eventually, Galactus achieved his goal as the Earth was now devoid of life as a result of Galactus's nourishment and soon, the Devourer of Worlds departed to find more worlds to consume.

 **The End**


End file.
